Sephiroth's origin's
by Sephiroth92
Summary: this is basically sephiroth's boigraphy told from my point of view
1. begininings

**Sephiroth's story**

Chapter 1: beginnings

A/N: i do not own final fantasy 7 square enix does hope you all enjoy and rate but no flames please

It all started nearly 30 years ago to this day that the perfect SOLDIER was created. His name was Sephiroth he was the only success of the J.E.N.O.V.A Project to infuse normal humans with Jenova cell's. The cover story that they told this creation that his mother's name was Jenova but died giving birth to him and his father left before he was born. He was immediately entered into the SOLDIER program where he made friends with two people as they climbed the ranks together they was about to uncover a dark secret about their childhood. Genesis Rhapsodos, Angeal and Sephiroth was now first class SOLDIERS now and their reputation was the finest around. Soon two new recruits Zack Flair and Cloud Strife joined SOLDIER to become hero's like Sephiroth and Angeal. During this time Genesis went missing on a routine mission in Wutai, the director of SOLDIER lazard sent Sephiroth and Zack to go find him but when they got out there all they found was monster's that had Genesis's face on them it was then that Sephiroth started to question his birth but kept it to himself. Soon the trail led the duo to Zack's and Cloud's home town of Niblehiem they have heard rumours of monster's being seen near the old mako reactor near Mt Nibel. They went with back-up troops one of them troop's was 2nd class SOLDIER Cloud they had a tour guide in the form of Tifa lockheart childhood friend of Cloud Strife


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The truth revealed

Tifa Lockhart guided the three SOLDIER'S Cloud Strife, Zack Flair and Sephiroth to the Nibelhiem Reactor once navigating through the maze like cavern's they came across a Mako fountain this as Sephiroth explained was the life force of the planet and if it was condensed it could make Materia that allowed those who held Materia to cast magic. Soon they arrived at the reactor Cloud was in charge of guarding Tifa to make sure she didn't look at any Shinra secret's hidden in the reactor. Both friends made their way into the reactor where a huge door was held shut with the name JENOVA above it Sephiroth shook his head in disbelief not believing what he was seeing. "my mother was called Jenova" he simply shook it off as coincidence but what he saw next totally blew him away in the Mako pods were human exposed to a dangerous amount of Mako they had mutated into monster's Zack look worried for his friend "Sephiroth you ok" his hands were at his head as if everything was fitting into place. "all my life I thought I had a special purpose...but not like this am I even human" he was asking himself in such a questioning tone then a familiar voice sounded "unfortunately not you are a monster" genesis landing gracefully "Sephiroth you was born out of the Jenova project the greatest monster" Zack being hit from a fireball from genesis as he landed glared believing that he was dead "genesis? So you're alive after all" genesis smirking suffering from the degradation simply said "in my current condition can you even say I am at all" Sephiroth being confused "what does the Jenova project have to do with me". Genesis smirked again "the Jenova project is the general name for the experiment the experiment that used Jenova cell's "believing he was still Jenova's son" using mother's cells?" genesis revelling in Sephiroth's confusion "pitiful Sephiroth you've never met your mother before and the only thing you've heard was her name right? I do not know what she looks like but what I do know is..." Zack kept glaring "genesis stop it already" he ignored Zack and continued "Jenova is a stratum discovered 2000 years ago a monster" Sephiroth caught the breath in his throat. Genesis used this to his advantage for his blood was the only thing that could stop his illness "Sephiroth lend me your strength otherwise my deterioration won't stop SOLDIER 1st class Sephiroth Angeal was born out of the Jenova project G just like me born a monster Jenova project S was.." zack said out of misbelieve "S" genesis continued " was a project to create a perfect monster" Sephiroth shook his head " is there anything I can do" genesis said " you have no power to create clones nor does gene spread in other words the deterioration won't happen lend me your cell's" quoting part of the loveless poem (sorry guys but I am not writing it all down) holding out a dumb-apple as a way of saying if you take it you accept my request Sephiroth simply stated " are you trying to confuse me with everything you have just said or is it what I've been looking for is the "truth" which ever it may be go decay" he simply began to walk away looking a bit hurt genesis stated "it's understandable It's to be expected of the perfect monster"

A/N : Sorry guy's for the long update the next chapter will be about Sephiroth's rage in Nibelhiem leading up to his first defeat and will be a little bit longer if i need to be and i used the dialogue from the Japanese version of crisis core in the reactor please rate for me


End file.
